


Psychological Effects of Homosexuality

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Hazuki Nagisa, Bottom Ryuugazaki Rei, First Time, Free! - Freeform, Free! ES, Free! Eternal Summer, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Implied Non-Consensual Rimming, Iwatobi, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nagisa Hazuki - Freeform, Rei Ryugazaki - Freeform, ReiNagi - Freeform, ReiRin - Freeform, Rimming, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Swim, Swimming, Taking Turns, Top Hazuki Nagisa, Top Ryuugazaki Rei, Topping from the Bottom, University, Voyeurism, club, eternal summer, free - Freeform, free! iwatobi swim club, nagirei - Freeform, nude, reigisa - Freeform, rin matsuoka - Freeform, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nagisa Hazuki is studying Psychology at university and has an essay to write on the behavioural differences between homosexual and heterosexual humans when it comes to interaction with one another.  His roommate and best friend, Rei Ryuugazaki offers his support and input to the essay, being bisexual himself.  The information Nagisa obtains from Rei, however, comes in a form he most definitely does not expect.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychological Effects of Homosexuality

Propping his chin upon his hands tiredly, Nagisa gazed down over the mass of heads at his eccentric tutor who was currently walking back and forth attempting to explain the different behavioural patterns and emotions that different humans had towards different situations in life. She then proceeded to elaborate more on how the class were supposed to complete their coursework; pointers of which they should think about; questions which should be asked to the reader, followed through by precise, correct and detailed answers; plus, with a tremendous amount of research that the students would have to look up and track down, analysing themselves, personally, which would be appropriate to back up their written work.

Packing up at the end of the lesson the blonde sighed heavily. God only knows what possessed him to take psychology at university. He head back to his halls of residence where he would be spending the next couple of months trying to figure out how to even write the essay, let alone actually put pen to paper.

Eventually arriving back to his dorm he pushed the door open to his room to find the desk space already occupied by his blue haired, bespectacled roommate who had his head busily buried into a pile of papers, of which Nagisa assumed was nothing other than his own coursework. His head did not move but his eyes flickered up the moment Nagisa entered the room and he smiled, writing several more sentences before placing down his pen, stretching back.

“Is that you finished for the day Nagisa-kun?” Nodding, the blonde sat on the edge of his bed, throwing his satchel aside him. “I’ve still got another couple of thousand words to write for this and then I’m laughing my way to an A grade.” Grinning, he removed his bright red glasses and rubbed his face tiredly, brushing the hair from his face.

Nagisa envied him. He was the only person that he knew who did not need to try to get the best grades possible, yet he did so anyways. The worst thing about it was that he _knew_ he was clever, yet he still insisted on spending every waking day of his life studying.

“So, what is your essay on?” Nagisa emptied his bag onto his bed, the books spilling everywhere and located his textbook, opening it to the correct page and held it up, the yellow sticky note he had affixed earlier on still there. He read what was written down out to him: “Explain and differentiate the behaviours of homosexual (both Male and Female) and Heterosexual human beings in different situations, analysing thoroughly and explaining the reasons for their outcomes." Pausing for a moment to allow the question to set in, Rei frowned. "Well, that sounds... Interesting. Basically you have to watch pornography for a good majority of your degree.” Rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself, Nagisa threw the book atop the rest of the pile.

“No Rei-chan, there’s a lot more research that has to go into it.” Rei raised his eyebrow, shutting his notebook and stood up.

“But you do have to study sex.” Mumbling, Nagisa shrugged, his attempt to be mature about it quite obviously see through to Rei.

“Yeah, stuff like different ways that couples express their love; both homosexual and heterosexual. I need to kind of compare the two kinds of relationships and analyse them.” Rei stood up and manoeuvred himself and his belongings to his side of the room, neatly placing his books into the shelves aside his bed. 

“Well, if you need any in-depth advice about homosexuality, you always know where to come…” Blushing, Nagisa nod, thanking him. Rei was a very personal person and him being comfortable enough to indulge Nagisa showed how strong their friendship was.

Rei, Nagisa's roommate and long term friend, was bisexual and, to his knowledge, had never had a relationship with anyone as long as he'd known him. Nagisa had known about Rei's sexuality for a long time and for a long time since had been deeply attracted to him, though Rei did not know this, nor did he know of his preference for males.

Pulling his notebook from the pile Nagisa grinned at Rei who proceeded in rolling his eyes at him, frowning back.

“What do you need me to tell you? How I feel towards others of the same sex? The way I act around them?” Glancing away, a small pink tinged Rei's cheeks.

Nagisa pushed, hoping to get Rei to open up a little more. "Tell me what it feels like to like someone of the same sex. Have you, uhm, ever slept with anyone before? Tell me what it‘s really like to sleep with someone. What you‘re really like in bed. How you feel like afterwards.” Raising his eyebrow, Rei stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I have not been with a person in that way before, though the attraction has been there. If you're willing to comply I'm sure you can find out first hand however...” Nagisa's eyes widened, choking on air as the words left his mouth and he chuckles before bursting out in laughter. Glaring at him, Nagisa turned his head away, unimpressed at his attempt at humour. “I’m only joking of course, Nagisa-kun. You know I am. I must go, anyways. I'm off to see Rin-san tonight. We seem to be getting along quite well recently, who knows.” Laughing once more he got up and walked over to his wardrobe pulling out a smart shirt, removing the one he had just unbuttoned. 

"Rin-chan isn't like that, is he!?" Shrugging, Rei pulled out two pairs of shorts and sighed.

“Like I said... Who knows? Anyways I still need to find something to wear, regardless.” He knew Rei wouldn't do anything with Rin, even if it came down to it. He was too much of a prude. 

Rolling his eyes at how feminine Rei was when it came down to his preparation procedures, he opened his notepad and lying on his bed, started to write out a bit for his essay. Just general planning, some side notes of how Rei was behaving and little doodles as the minutes went by, becoming more and more bored. Eventually ready, Rei bid farewell to Nagisa who was now midway through a full blown sketch of a butterfly, his tongue poking out in concentration. Glancing up at the door where Rei had just left, Nagisa threw his book to the floor and sighed, rolling onto his back.

It took him a while before he managed to fall asleep, thoughts of Rei and his coursework floating around in his head. He hoped that when Rei returned, he wouldn't be too drunk to be able to tell him what he wanted. Rin was awful for getting Rei drunk. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep, exhaustion finally consuming his conscious.

Startled awake by the sound of the lock on the door, Nagisa didn't move, his eyes on the silhouetted figure of which was currently attempting to stumble through the entrance. As the moonlight graced Rei's face, the bright red of his glasses shone through the dark and Nagisa smiled, stifling a laugh as he stumbled onto his bed. The sound of the heavy material of his jeans hitting the floor reached his ears and again he laughed silently as Rei struggled to undress himself, it now being quite obvious that he was completely intoxicated. After about a minute of his heavy breathing and noise he ceased movement and, glancing quickly over, Nagisa found he was sat on his bed. He stood up once more and to his horror Rei was standing there stark naked. Closing his eyes immediately, Nagisa blushed, the sight of his roommate in the nude burned into his memory.

What felt like an age later, a single sigh and a moan sounded as he collapsed back into bed, probably exhausted from his antics and for a few moments he mumbled incoherently to himself before settling down. Opening his eyes, Nagisa lay in bed for what seemed like forever, staring at the lump under Rei's bedcovers.

Sliding from his bed he shivered as the night air hit his skin, the skimpy boxer shorts that he wore not really giving him the warmth that he needed. Shuffling over to Rei's bed, kneeling at his side, Nagisa rest his head on the edge of his bed and listened to him softly breathing. Poking his arm he didn’t stir and Nagisa sighed, pouting. Blinking, he glanced at his face, his long dark eyelashes rest against his flushed cheeks, his eyelids slightly covered by his overgrown, blue locks. Rei groaned suddenly and Nagisa jumped back in fright, leaping to his feet and back over to his bed, diving straight under the covers, his heart pounding fast against his ribcage. Turning to look at him again, he sat up and Nagisa let out a long, shallow breath quietly, thanking God that he had got into bed before he had woken up again. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but still.

Rei took a drink of water from his bedside cabinet before lying back down again, sighing. About ten minutes went by, Nagisa lying there the entire time staring over at Rei, watching for him moving once more. He contemplated on getting back out of his warm bed to walk back across to Rei's bed, this time to try and wake him up to talk to him. However, the moment his foot slipped from under the duvet, he heard a noise he really wished to God he had never heard. Biting his lip Nagisa held his breath, hearing Rei shuffle about underneath his covers followed by a long, low exhaled breath confirming exactly what it was that he was hearing.

For the next five minutes the blonde lay in his bed, eyes wide open his body twitching slightly as he heard Rei's soft groans echoing across the room. He was in the most awkward position he had ever been in his entire life. Never had he once, in the entire two years of residing in that room, heard his roommate masturbate or have any kind of sexual encounter whilst he was in or near the room, yet there he was moaning away to himself, doing God only knows what under the covers to himself. 

Eventually Rei fell silent, Nagisa assuming that he had climaxed. He lay there in bed, still in shock over what had just happened. It had to have been at least twenty minutes before he could bring himself to move and slid from his bed once he was sure that Rei had dozed off again. By his side once more he prod Rei's arm quite hard this time and receiving no response he groaned, kneeling aside him. "You said you were going to help me with my essay..." He hissed, frustrated at his roommate. It wasn't all that late either, so it was no excuse. 

It was at this point Rei moved, rolling onto his side, completely facing Nagisa. Freezing on the spot Nagisa held his breath, waiting for him to either wake up or continue sleeping. Breathing quietly, he continued sleeping and when his eyes remained firmly shut Nagisa found himself looking at the boy for a lot longer than he intended. His perfectly unblemished face. His thin, sloping eyebrows. His adorable little nose. His plump, pink, tender lips. Finding himself barely millimetres from Rei, Nagisa snapped his head back, blushing. What was he thinking? The sound of Rei's quiet groans and the thought of him touching himself start flooding back into his head and he clenches his eyes shut blushing furiously.

Opening his eyes once more, Rei was still as close as he was before, his lips parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled air softly. Drawn back to his facial features again, Nagisa could not help but find himself being drawn towards him once more. The thoughts of Rei touching himself was too much for Nagisa and with his underlying attraction to the blue haired boy, the temptation was too great. 

Pressing his lips softly against Rei's, he forgot the reason as to why he wanted him in the first place, knowing only now that he wanted him in a different way, the sexual urge for him taking over as images of him touching himself paint themselves rapidly through his imagination. Pulling back, the blonde waited to see if he had any kind of reaction to his sudden violation and once he was sure that he hadn't he pressed his lips back against his, slowly slipping his hand under the warmth of the covers, pausing momentarily. If Rei were to wake up… He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and slid his hand further under the cover, feeling the tips of his fingers brush against his chest. “R-Rei-chan…?” He whispered, pressing his fingers forward a little, making doubly sure that he was not going to wake up.

Sliding the covers from his body slowly, he began to reveal each and every part of his flesh, bit by bit. As the material slipped over his navel, the breath hitched Nagisa's throat and he stopped, nervous at what he was doing. Continuing after a moment of composure he eventually revealed Rei's naked form, his heart pounding against his chest - part nervousness, part excitement. Blushing to himself he turned away, only now feeling embarrassed about what he was doing. It wasn't until he felt the slight movement in his underwear that he glanced back at him, watching as his chest rose and fell as he breathed softly. 

Pressing a small kiss to his lips once more, Nagisa moved a little further down, his lips dragging across the skin of his chest, the scent of Rei entering his nostrils. He smelled wonderful. Shifting further down the bed he built up as much courage as he could and leant forward, pressing his lips against his stomach, enjoying the feel of his skin against his lips. Breathing shakily he gulped, dragging his mouth down his stomach and stopped as he neared his groin. Too far gone, the overwhelming emotion having consumed him, Nagisa raised his hand to Rei's length, curling his fingers around the flaccid muscle and began to gently stroke him as not to wake up him. The longer he continued the more his courage began to grow and flicking his gaze up Rei's body to find his still lying peacefully asleep he leant over lowering his mouth around the head of him, still glancing up at him intently. 

Feeling less and less nervous each time he lowered his mouth further, Nagisa took him fully in his mouth, his shaft now almost fully hard. Closing his eyes, trying not to think about what he was doing, still not really believing that he was doing it, he slid his hand down into his underwear and began touching himself as his mouth worked on Rei. Moaning quietly into his length, Nagisa could feel himself getting off quicker than he usually would have done but no sooner had that single noise left his throat, Rei began to stir. Stopping immediately, removing him from his mouth an exasperated sigh left his mouth and he rolled to the other side of his bed, now facing directly away from Nagisa.

His eyes fell from his head and down his back, following his spine to his pert little backside that was now sticking out in front of him. Biting his lip, he clenched his eyes shut and shook the thoughts that had just entered his head. No way was he going to violate his best friend in that way. What he had already done was enough.

Sitting there for a few moments, Nagisa took in Rei's form and a throbbing reminder from down below reignited the lust that immediately began to consume him once more. Just a little bit wouldn't hurt, right? Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Rei's backside, breathing warm air against the skin. His tongue flicked out and he dragged a wet trail down one of his cheeks. As his eyes flickered shut, he gently parted his cheeks, pressing his tongue gently against his puckered hole, scrunching his nose up a little nervous, having never done anything like what he was doing before. Reaching up and over his body, Nagisa took hold of his length once more before pushing himself back and up and onto the bed next to him. Pressing his needy body against Rei's back, the smaller boy kissed his shoulder lightly and mumbled against his skin.

“R-Rei-chan… Rei wake up…” Sliding his hand down between them he gripped his semi-hard length and gently began rubbing it up and down his cleft before pushing lightly against his hole. “Rei-chan, please wake up…” He needed more than just a single-sided interaction now. A small snuffle came from Rei's nose and he sighed before mumbling.

“N-Nagisa-kun?” Rolling over to face Nagisa, his eyes illuminated in the moonlight and Nagisa could see that they were glazed over. “Wha-what’s going on?” Unable to say anything, the guilt and embarrassment now taking over him, he replied by slamming his lips against Rei's, pushing his naked body up against the blue haired boy's body. He groaned and was quick to pull Nagisa closer into him.

Pulling away after a moment of intense kissing he gasped for air and proceeded to stare at the boy in his arms, glancing down in between the two for a few seconds before looking back up at him, directly in the eyes.

“Wh-What happened.. I.. We haven’t…?” Nagisa pressed his lips against his softly, brushing his nose against Rei's and whispered, wantonly.

“Rei, I need you…” Never once breaking eye contact, Nagisa reached down between the two and took hold of Rei's length, his wrist moving against him slowly. Moaning in retaliation, he reached down also, wrapping his hand around Nagisa's causing him to stop thinking him to be annoyed with him. Whimpering he looked at the blonde needily and gripped onto his hand tighter, before whispering.

“Don’t stop… Do it like this.” And with that, he moved Nagisa's hand out of the way, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him by his bum into him so that he was closer. 

Wrapping his hand around Nagisa's now fully hard shaft he shuffled forward, curling his thumb around his own, pulling both into his hand and begins to rub the two together. Gasping at the new feeling of their lengths rubbing together so intimately, Nagisa whimpered as Rei leant forward, softly kissing his shoulder as he whispering huskily into his ear.

“What has brought this on Nagisa?” He smiles, kissing along a panting Nagisa's shoulder. “Was it your coursework playing on your mind or something else?” Sucking on his collarbone, Nagisa found himself mute as the words just wouldn't seem to be able to form. Unaware that he had quickened the pace, Nagisa leaned forward, kissing Rei again and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Not speaking to me are you?” He smiled, a seductive glint in his eyes. “I can get you to talk to me you know. Make you make more noises in the next hour than you ever thought possible…” His hand left their genitals and he slid his arm around Nagisa's waist, mirroring his posture.

Re-attaching his lips to Nagisa's, Rei softly but almost forcefully slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, massaging his against Nagisa's, the taste of alcohol mixing between them. He tasted sweet and Nagisa swore internally that he could have just lay there getting drunk from it. Deepening the kiss, Rei slipped his leg over Nagisa's body, their kisses becoming more frantic as the heat of the moment kind of took over. Straddling Nagisa's body, Rei's backside rest gently on his crotch, his hands flat on his torso and he gazed down at him, panting heavily.

“I want to feel you inside me Nagisa…” Biting his lip, he shuffled more down onto Nagisa and raised his body, gripping his length and positioning himself. "Th-This can be for your research.” Nervously, Rei lowered himself down on Nagisa, closing his eyes and gasping before sitting down completely, taking all of him inside him immediately. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Nagisa's as he began to move his hips ever so slowly. “O-Oh N-Nagisa, I didn’t know it would feel like this...” Whimpering, Nagisa slid his fingers up Rei's back, pulling him down towards him. Taking his bottom lip in his mouth, he sucked lightly as he rubbed at the nape of his neck soothing.

Nagisa groaned as he felt his tight hole clench around him each time he moved. "Does it feel good, Rei-chan? Do you like me being in you so deep?" Groaning, Rei nodded, his fingers wound deep in Nagisa's hair as he kissed him once more.

“Y-You like being in me? Does it feel good for you, Nagisa-kun?” The small blonde nod, suppressing a moan of his own and wrapped his arms around him, whimpering.

“Mn, now you can write about our emotions perfectly in your coursework. Go down to every last detail.” Leaning down they kissed tenderly once more before Rei began to move his hips a little faster. A jolt of electricity shot through Nagisa, the pit of his stomach burning as the feeling began to peak.

“W-Wait…” Grabbing his backside tightly, he held him down onto him. Glancing away from him and blushing, Nagisa muttered nervously. “Wouldn’t it be better, for educational purposes only of course, if-If I experienced being, um, being penetrated…” Swallowing hard Nagisa cringed at his proposal, only to feel Rei move from atop him, to lying aside him. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and smirked, stroking his length casually.

“Be my guest…” Taking a moment to let it sink in that Rei was allowing him to go ahead with this he clambered atop of him and positioned himself, relaxing, taking a deep breath as he feel the head of his shaft pushing at his little hole. Gently rubbing at his back in a soothing circular motion, he pulled Nagisa down onto him and he bit his lip hard as the uncomfortable feeling of his intrusion took over his body. “It gets better Nagisa." He frowned at Nagisa's pained expression and pulled him down, pecking him gently on the lips.

With that he began to slide in and out of him, trying to ease off worry. After about five minutes of being in the most uncomfortable position they switched around so that Nagisa was on the bottom and Rei was on the top and quite soon the pain had completely resided, Rei thrusting into him at a fair enough speed.

Nagisa cupped Rei's face in his hands and, closing his eyes, pressed his lips against his one last time before he began to shudder. Nothing more than a sigh of Rei's name left Nagisa's lips as he came, Rei riding out Nagisa's orgasm into his own, collapsing on top of him as he came deep inside. Without words, the two fell asleep together in each other's arms within minutes, curled up together in Rei's single bed.

Waking up the next morning, Nagisa found that Rei was gone and that he was alone in his bed. Feeling ashamed of what he had done the previous night he arose and showered, getting dressed immediately before starting on his coursework. He sat at the table for what seemed like hours and was soon beginning to get tired, lack of sleep and lack of food getting to him. The fact that Rei had not returned either was somewhat of a worry that was plaguing him. Resting his head on his hand, he chewed at the end of his pencil, scribbling several more notes on the page before getting the fright of his life, a pair of arms snaking their way around his neck and a small kiss being pressed against his neck.

“…And sex with Rei Ryugazaki is absolutely wonderful and enough to turn anybody gay.” Dropping his writing implement with fright, he turned around abruptly.

“R-Rei-chan! I, well, about last night..” He was silenced as Rei's lips covered his own and he spoke to him in just a whisper, letting him understand the whole seriousness of the situation.

“Was absolutely amazing Nagisa. I’ve never made love to anyone before and I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to have done so with.” Nagisa felt his face heat up and he stared at him awkwardly. “I hope that it helped you a lot with your coursework as well.” He smiled nervously and nod at him. “And I hope that perhaps last night won't be a one off thing and that you will indulge me a little more?” Staring blankly at him, Nagisa just blinked, the words unavailable.

"Are you asking me out, Rei-chan?" Smiling, the bespectacled boy leant down, pressing his lips to Nagisa, kissing his tenderly for a moment and nod.

"I do believe I am." Beaming, Nagisa's heart felt as though it was ready to burst, the happiness overwhelming.

“Y-Yes... But I’ll leave the psychology out of this one Rei-chan. I think this time it’s a job for Chemistry.” He laughed at Nagisa's cringeworthy attempt at humour and the pair shared another, more intimate kiss, sealing their love and their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you did enjoy please feel free to leave me a comment/kudos/sub/or share. (I really appreciate any form of feedback)  
> And if you DIDN'T enjoy, I'd like to know why! I don't bite and I accept constructive criticism :3  
> You're more than welcome to go check out my other works as well! ^_^  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
